


Yoshi Kart Racing Deluxe

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action, Banter, Commercials, Crack, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fart Fetish, Farting, Mario Kart, Race, Racing, Sports, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi Kart was known for being infamous in its high thrills racing action and overuse of racers. With fewer racers but the same racing pace of before, this new deluxe edition is sure to make your Yoshi eggs hop!





	Yoshi Kart Racing Deluxe

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, two new fanfics I did today were about Yoshi Kart. Why, you ask? Because Yoshi Kart turns 12 tomorrow... and today is the 25th anniversary of Mario Kart, and without that, you wouldn't have this. So there you go.

"Welcome to Yoshi Kart, where we stretch things a bit to make it stand out from Mario Kart!" Master Hand exclaimed as he moved his fingertips about, showing footage of all the racers held in Yoshi Kart as he hovered above a rainbow colored podium in from of various different Nintendo characters. "And it's not just a tired expansion of the original... it's a new grand prix that gets the deluxe package!"

"So why did you bother to tell us this?" A green colored Yoshi stated, not being THE Yoshi as he was just another generic specimen of the same species.

"Because, uh... who cares!" Master Hand stated as he turned the green Yoshi into a Turbo Yoshi vehicle, curling himself into a fist. "Anyone else have any stupid questions?"

The others all silenced themselves as Master Hand smirked, with him introducing the twelve racers who were to race, all in their different vehicles as they were in front of a portal that would lead them to the first race.

Yoshi took a look at the Yoshi bike he was riding on as he shook his head. "Hmm... maybe I should have just stuck to my old pipe framed kart."

Dr. Hoshi chuckled as he cleaned off his lightblue glasses, the purple raptor shaking his head at Yoshi as he was riding in a Steel Driver kart.  
Peppy Ankylosaurus decided to deck himself out in the Landship kart.  
Birdo patted the top of her Wild Wiggler ATV, nodding her head.  
Dry Bowser adjusted his Bone Rattler ATV as he fixed his skull.  
Toadette was bouncing about on her Teddy Buggy ATV, giggling as she was enjoying how soft it was.  
Petey Piranha was sitting comfortably in the Koopa Clown kart that he convinced Bowser Junior to adjust for him,  
R.O.B. was adjusting the Blue Falcon kart he managed to borrow from Captain Falcon, making adjustments for him to fit in.  
Waluigi impatiently waited on the Flame Rider bike, his lanky arms folded together as he snarled.  
Tiny Kong farted in her Splat Buggy ATV as she was sure to splat her pants as she would the road.  
Pikachu decided to test out the City Tripper bike from the male villager, wondering if this Animal Crossing themed vehicle would be enough for the electric mouse Pokemon to win the race.  
Amy Rose was checking out her Cat Cruiser kart.  
Finally, fter all the preperations were done, all twelve racers zipped right into the portal (which was big enough for them to fit with no hassle), all of them managing to get their speeds to increase through the constantly color shifting rainbow vortext as they eventually exited the warp and ended up on the first race course... the Yoshi.


End file.
